Siapa Gadis Itu?
by nakashima eru
Summary: Aku melihatnya di taman sedang makan sendirian. #SariRoti #Horrorsensei


**Gadis di Taman**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _by_ _Matsui Yuusei_

 **Jigoku Shoujo**

 _by Miyuki Eto_

 **Rate T**

 **Horror, Mystery**

 **#SariRoti #Horrorsensei**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daah~ Manami~ sampai ketemu besok. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Rio melambaikan tangan semangat, berpisah dengan Manami di perempatan karena arah rumah mereka berbeda.

"Daah~ Rio~ iya, aku selalu berhati-hati. Aku bahkan punya _stun gun_ di dalam tas." Manami juga mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Rio.

Les atau mengikuti bimbingan belajar memang sangat umum dilaksanakan oleh para pelajar mulai tingkat dasar sampai menengah. Tak luput juga bagi Rio dan Manami. Dua gadis itu dengan disiplin mengikuti bimbingan belajar sampai pukul sembilan malam.

"Ah, aku lapar. Di rumah juga tidak ada yang menyiapkan makan malam karena ibu ke rumah nenek hari ini. Ayah juga keluar kota sejak seminggu lalu. Haah…." Rio menghela napas, menggerutu lirih dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku sebaiknya ke _minimarket_ saja ya, untuk membeli makan malam. Daripada harus memasak _mie_ instan." Rio berpikir keras menentukan pilihan bagaimana ia akan makan malam.

"Baiklah. Ke _minimarket_ saja." Akhirnya Rio menentukan pilihannya sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju _minimarket_ yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda~" senyuman manis khas kasir didapatkan Rio tatkala ia membayar makan malamnya.

"Iya, sama-sama." Ia lantas membuka pintu _minimarket_ untuk keluar.

"Hm, sepi sekali jalanan malam ini." Rio berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Suasana sehari-hari daerah di mana Rio berada saat itu memang biasanya sepi. Namun, entah kenapa malam terasa lebih pekat dari biasanya. Suara jangkrik yang biasanya memecah keheninganpun tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Tapi sepertinya justru lebih nyaman untuk makan di taman. Karena tidak ada para pengganggu yang biasanya pacaran di sana." Dengan mantap Rio menuju taman yang terletak setelah tiga menit jalan kaki dari _minimarket_.

Rio Nakamura memang terkenal sebagai gadis yang pemberani. Ia bahkan pernah menghajar seorang pemimpin geng dari sekolah tetangga. Di kalangan teman-teman perempuannya ia bagaikan ksatria yang siap melindungi siapapun yang mendapat gangguan dari musuh.

"Ok, akhirnya taman ini benar-benar sepi." Rio melanjutkan memasuki taman sunyi dengan penerangan lampu yang tidak begitu terang. Bahkan langkahnya pun bisa jelas terdengar akibat keheningan malam.

"Hm, cari tempat duduk ah." Rio dengan santai dan langkah gontai menuju tengah taman.

"Eh? Ada seorang gadis? Apa dia juga sedang makan?" Rio sejenak menghentikan langkah, karena bangku taman yang ia tuju tengah diduduki seorang gadis berpakaian kimono.

Namun Rio akhirnya melanjutkan menuju bangku taman yang sejak tadi diincarya setelah gadis itu sadar akan kehadiran Rio dan memberikan senyum tipis padanya yang ia anggap sebagai isyarat boleh bergabung.

"Um, hai. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Rio basa-basi.

"Iya. Silahkan." Suara lemah lembut gadis berkimono mempersilahkan Rio duduk di sampingnya sembari menggeser sedikit duduknya ke samping.

"Ng, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Rio memang senang berkenalan dengan orang baru.

"Namaku Ai Enma." Gadis bernama Ai itu menatap Rio dengan mata lebarnya.

"Ah, nama yang indah." Rio terpesona tatkala melihat bola mata gadis di depannya yang bahkan iris merahnya bisa terlihat meskipun dalam balutan malam. "A-aku Rio. Rio Nakamura." Dan Rio agak terbata saat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau makan sendirian di sini Ai?" Rio tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya karena ia tidak habis pikir gadis yang terlihat lembut dan lemah seperti dia bisa makan malam sendirian di taman.

"Karena aku suka suasana taman ini. Sunyi." Suara Ai terdengar sedikit serak dan dalam.

"Aku juga. Jarang-jarang taman ini bebas dari manusia yang sok-sok an memadu kasih. Jadi aku memutuskan makan malam di sini sambil menghirup udara segar. Dan ternyata ada kamu juga di sini." Rio segera membuka makanan yang baru ia beli dari _minimarket_ kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

"Rio, kau mau mencicipi makananku?" Ai menawari Rio makanannya. Terlihat beberapa macam daging dalam satu wadah dan tiga buah ceri berwarna merah merekah.

"Ng, apa kau tidak suka sayur, Ai? Ini daging semua, kan?" Rio bertanya sambil mengambil sepotong daging dengan sumpit miliknya dari wadah makan Ai.

"Aku menyukai daging. Walau daging apapun itu." Ai menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"O-oh." Rio mulai sedikit merasa aneh dengan kalimat Ai. "Tapi daging masakanmu sangat lezat." Komentar Rio setelah mencicipi daging pemberian Ai.

"Nenek yang memasaknya untukku." Kini ekspresi Ai sedikit lembut.

"Kau mau ganti mencoba makananku Ai? Yah, ini hanya dari _minimarket_ sih−"

"Aku tidak makan nasi." Ai langsung menolak tawaran Rio.

"O-oh. Begitu." Daripada kesal karena Ai menolak dengan sangat dingin, Rio lebih merasa semakin aneh.

"Aku tidak memakan makanan dari tumbuhan selain buah ceri. Rio, kau mau ini?" Ai memberi penjelasan kepada Rio dan juga memberi Rio buah ceri merah. Ai membungkusnya dengan sapu tangan putih sebelum menyerahkannya pada Rio.

"Te-terima kasih." Rio canggung.

TING TING TING TING

Ponsel Ai tiba-tiba berdering dengan nada piano yang sedikit menakutkan. Ia lantas membukanya dan sontak sesuatu yang mengejutkan Rio muncul. Layar ponsel Ai menyala dengan cahaya merah darah. Rio mulai merasa takut dengan keberadaan Ai.

"A-Ai, sebenarnya kau ini siapa−"

"Rio, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nenek memberi tahuku kalau ada klien." Ai menyela pertanyaan Rio dengan ekspresi dan nada datar.

"K-Klien?"

"Seseorang yang ingin mengirim orang lain ke neraka." Rio semakin merasa risih mendengar penjelasan Ai yang semakin tidak masuk akal.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga ingin pulang." Rio mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di sampingnya dan memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan kenalan barunya itu namun−

"Eh… A-Ai?" Ai Enma sudah tidak ada.

Kini Rio benar-benar merasa takut. Siapa gadis berkimono yang baru saja ditemuinya? Ke mana dia?

Malam semakin tidak bersahabat. Suhu udara menjadi turun drastis dan angin bertiup dengan kasar.

Rio menahan napas tatkala menyadari ia menggenggam sesuatu yang basah. Sesuatu pemberian Ai yang tadi berwujud benda kering dan terbungkus sapu tangan. Kini menjadi basah.

"I-ini−TIDAK!" Rio langsung melempar apa yang ia genggam saat ia tahu wujud benda itu yang sebenarnya.

 _Bola mata penuh darah_

"UGH!"

Rio langsung mual dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya saat teringat ia telah makan daging pemberian gadis berkimono tadi. Rio bahkan hampir pingsan saat tiba-tiba yang ia muntahkan berwujud darah kental. Ia sudah tidak ingin mencari tahu ataupun menebak daging apa yang Ai berikan tadi.

Dengan lemas ia buru-buru meninggalkan taman dan berjalan secepat mungkin ke rumah.

"Haah…haahh….haaahhh." Napas Rio tersengal-sengal setelah ia berhasil mencapai rumah dan membanting diri di atas kasur. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk tentang siapa sebenarnya Ai Enma dan rasa takut yang kini terlanjur menggelayutinya.

TULULIT TULULIT

Rio rupanya masih trauma dengan deringan ponsel. Tangannya bergetar saat mencoba membuka pesan yang ia terima. Ia berharap Manami yang menghubunginya karena ia akan menceritakan semua kejadian yang baru saja ia alami namun−

' _Aku senang bertemu denganmu.'_

Muncul sebagai pesan di layar ponselnya yang kini berwarna merah menyala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Terima Kasih Banyak Telah Membaca :D**


End file.
